<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>亲身体验[索香] by dioxin_130</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440351">亲身体验[索香]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130'>dioxin_130</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sex Toys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dioxin_130/pseuds/dioxin_130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>没交往的两人玩会儿玩具</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>亲身体验[索香]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“喂，你对情趣用品有没有兴趣。”<br/>在山治家看新上映的电影时，被这么问了。<br/>今天挑的这部电影是山治盲选的，这家伙在这方面的运气一直不太好，租赁店的漫漫作品海里他往往能挑到最难看的那几部，一两个小时看下来能回忆的只是沾在手指上的薯片味道。<br/>这次的选片依然糟糕。电影开始二十分钟内索隆和山治就接连感叹过，“是在演什么啊”。这情况他们已经遭遇了几十次，但索隆从没抱怨过什么。反正他对电影的热情又不大，他只喜欢酒和山治做的下酒菜。<br/>所以，索隆仔细回想后终于能确定，山治说这话跟今天的一切毫无关系。<br/>“哈？你这家伙在说什么呢。”<br/>“我说啊，你要不要跟我试用一下情趣用品。”<br/>索隆皱着眉头，不知道此刻该用什么情绪面对才好。厨子大约是疯了吧，是不是有外星人忽然附体了才说这样的话。哦，附体，没错，是不是有什么东西附体了，比如魅魔梦魔狐狸精，山治床下的小黄书经常有这样设定的女性出现。<br/>“不不不……我真的没办法理解你在说什么。你脑袋坏掉了吧。”<br/>山治终于转过头看他，卷眉毛拧在额头上又打了好几个结。<br/>他说：“没办法啊！好多人在我的测评下嘲讽说，你没亲自用过怎么知道这些东西是不是真的好用？啊啊啊啊！我拿数据说话他们都不相信啊！无法让LADY们信任的测评有什么存在的意义！”<br/>听他这么说，索隆头上青筋直冒。<br/>山治最近顺应潮流在做测评博主，每天从餐厅下班就开始捣鼓那些小玩意儿，冒着粉红泡泡说自己是在为广大lady服务，为她们的幸福/性福生活添砖加瓦。<br/>索隆本来就觉得这家伙的女性至上主义有点太疯了，听他在搞这一出时候就头痛不已，让他别来找自己谈这方面的事。山治还不乐意看他这样，说谁找你商量啊，你这个只知道剑道和酒的肌肉白痴能懂什么啊。<br/>结果你看看！现在还不是又来找他了！<br/>山治好像猜到他心中所想，说：“我身边亲近到能帮我这个忙的也就只有你啊。两户人家上下楼，我都给你做二十年饭了，你连这点小事都做不到？”<br/>看看！看看这态度！山治这居高临下的口气，这是求人的态度么？索隆的绿发简直在冒红火。<br/>“你这混蛋真的是越来越过分……”索隆磨牙，语气激烈得让人怀疑若木刀此时在他手边，他会毫不犹豫拿来打架一样。<br/>可他话锋一转，叹了口气说：“就这一次啊。”<br/>“哈哈！”卷眉毛舒展开，表现出一个柔软又开心的弧度。索隆忍不住觉得有点可爱，但想想这金发的家伙平时那令人生气的样子，又不耐烦地啧起来了。<br/>山治才懒得理他这些小情绪，直接从桌子下掏出一个带盖的箱子。他看索隆一眼，直接打开盖子，另一位当事人好奇地伸头过来看里边景象。<br/>粉的黑的白的，长的圆的扁的……倒还挺全活。索隆注意到箱子里还有一根异形的假鸡巴，不知是以什么为原型做的，还有锯齿般排列的突起在上边。<br/>“呜哇……”真够糟糕的，“这事儿你就不能一个人干吗？”<br/>“不行一个人做也太难了。”山治即答。<br/>“……那么，先要做什么。”索隆放弃抵抗，打算赶紧干完了事。<br/>山治略思索几下，说：“我先去洗澡吧。”<br/>“啊啊，我就不了。”索隆冲他挥挥手，目送他进浴室。</p><p>山治出来的时候，肌肉白痴正拿着根震动按摩棒研究，嗡嗡嗡的叫着，像群蜜蜂在欢迎他的出场。<br/>他揉揉额头，“虽然是我主动提出来的，不过这场面还真是够恶心……”<br/>所以说真的不是索隆脾气不好，山治这家伙总是煽风点火的得负一半责任。<br/>“啊！？知道是你自己提出来的就别给我说这种话啊！”真烦死了，帮他干这种事儿还这态度，谁看了不得说一句气人。<br/>山治也知这次是自己理亏，叹口气说：“好了好了，开始吧。”<br/>说是说了开始，但索隆毕竟是个只和刀、酒、肌肉训练谈恋爱的武道痴，对这方面的事情毫无了解。他把之前那根异形假阳具翻出来问：“把这个插到你屁股里就好了么？”<br/>“笨……！”山治抢过那根鸡巴，顺手直接在他头上敲了一下，“这么大怎么可能进得去！得要先从小的用起吧！”<br/>索隆抓他的手腕，“别拿着东西打我！”<br/>虽然烦死了，可是君子一言驷马难追么，都答应下来的事当然要做好了。索隆忍下怒气转头去找粉色的跳蛋，拍了拍自己的大腿示意卷眉毛过来。<br/>山治心里还是有点儿发怵，但也解开浴袍走过去趴在对方腿上了。他们现在是在地毯上，灰白的毛绒蹭得膝盖痒痒的。<br/>因为姿势的原因，山治屁股刚好翘起来，在眼前明晃晃的两瓣，索隆忽然觉得有点口干舌燥。<br/>“放轻松。”<br/>他打一下山治腿根，直接得到对方在腹部的一击，但也没借此与他再吵起来，而是掰开臀瓣揉上其中的穴口。那里周围一圈的肌肉软软的，好像已经扩张过了。<br/>索隆试着伸了中指进去，瞎想笨蛋卷眉大约是洗澡时候清理过后边，里面湿软但也没有更大的活动余地。他想起刚才在厨子洗澡时搜索的肛交tips，在穴内一点点摸索着找敏感点。<br/>“……你在干什么啊。”山治忍着身后的异物感努力放松，但绿藻头却拿着个跳蛋没什么反应，不知道在干嘛。<br/>“当然是在找前列腺、是这么叫的来着吧。”<br/>山治真是无语。他们是来测评情趣用品的又不是在医院做指检，这家伙搞什么啊。<br/>他姿势刚好够到那个盒子，从里边翻出一瓶润滑剂递给索隆：“别找了，把跳蛋放进来。”<br/>“我感觉就快找到了啊？”<br/>在莫名其妙的地方认真的剑士还在寻找探索，忽然摸到一块儿手感略微不同的软肉，便重重地压了几下。<br/>“——！”<br/>山治猛地弹起来，前方的性器好像也被刺激着有点勃起了，索隆感觉有什么顶在自己大腿边上。<br/>他将手指撤出，捏着山治的下巴让他转过来欣赏他面红耳赤的讶异表情，心满意足地觉得自己终于掰回一成，一边往跳蛋上涂润滑剂，一边带着恶劣的好心情问他：“怎样啊卷卷眉，就这么爽吗。”<br/>“这只要是个健全的男人都会这样吧，怎么，难道你不能吗？”山治还在嘴硬，甚至还有余力讽刺他。<br/>索隆都懒得理他了。看给他惯的，一会儿他就知道谁能谁不能了。<br/>或许是加了润滑油的原因，跳蛋进去的比之前还要顺利。索隆找到刚才那个肉岛的位置，将跳蛋压在上边，用另只手打开开关。<br/>震动的小东西直接刺激在敏感点上真不是说的。山治立刻绷紧双足脊背，前边的阴茎完全硬起来，一跳一跳地吐着黏液。他得一手攥着索隆衣角一手捂着嘴巴才能忍住不让自己叫出来。<br/>索隆对此情况简直兴奋的不得了。看这个平时嘴巴里不是抽烟就是说气人话的家伙扬起脆弱的颈项简直不要太舒服。他把跳蛋留在里边，用沾了油的手去前边握山治阴茎，他圈着那里上下撸动，在润滑剂和身体主人自己分泌的液体帮助下动作十分畅快，还发出淫靡的水声。<br/>一边动作着不停，一边去看山治的表情。厨子好像已经有些习惯这刺激了，只是红着脸低喘，不会再有什么过激的反应。<br/>“哼——”索隆略有不满地哼出一声，从桌上拿来刚才在玩的电动按摩棒，手从前边伸进去，好像摸索到了那根就打开开关。山治惊慌地回头看他，龟头被震到的时候忍不住呻吟出了声。<br/>山治本来是趴在索隆腿上的，在嗡嗡的震动的逼迫下渐渐转过身来，也不知是在躲还是在方便对手的动作。<br/>不过等他彻底正面躺在索隆怀中时就发现，腰窝那里有什么东西顶到他了。<br/>山治坏笑着伸手去抓那根。“肌肉白痴干嘛假装的那么冷静，这不是也兴奋了吗。我有飞机杯你要不要用啊？”<br/>他隔着裤子在那凸起的形状上套弄。这人因为热爱下厨而一直好好保养的双手就这么帮他人撸着管，索隆一时感觉更兴奋，又硬了几分。<br/>“跳什么啊，毛头小子一样。”山治轻轻弹那根的头部。<br/>“啧！”索隆一把按住他，“别骚扰我。”<br/>山治面色潮红，可看他那表情似乎还想吸根烟。<br/>“哈哈。到下一步吧。”他放开索隆的性器，又转身趴下掰开了自己的屁股，“找根按摩棒插进来。”<br/>天知道这时候性欲上头的剑士有多想直接一杆入洞。<br/>但他理智尚且还有一丝。索隆咬着牙翻出那根异形的，山治见了连忙阻止：“不行不行！我可是第一次啊，怎么能用那么恐怖的玩意儿！”<br/>“啧，麻烦死了。”强忍欲望的结果就是心情又变得糟糕，他回头找箱子里还有这么，找出一根普通的按摩棒。不粗不长，但是一按开关摇头摆尾的。<br/>他不把跳蛋取出就将那一条插入对方的屁穴里，没理山治再次的反抗。或许也刚好是这跟也不够长的原因，开了开关摆动的幅度刚好可以按在前列腺上。<br/>“嗯唔……！”<br/>山治忍不住眯着眼睛呻吟。索隆看他这幅样子又心痒难耐地将他翻转过来，刚好发现他乳头都硬起来了。<br/>他取出一个有吸吮功能的产品，既然是给女性使用，那本来应该是用于玩弄阴蒂的。但现在么，索隆将那个小口对准山治一边乳头，同时自己也抚上他左边胸膛，又打开了玩具的开关。<br/>“嗯啊—！”山治在多方位的刺激下直接射了出来，精液从马眼喷到胸膛上，直直的一道。<br/>金发的男人在自己怀里喘息，眼角泛着泪推他说，不要了我刚高潮，你把这些拿出去。索隆几乎能听到理智断线的声音。他看着这个人，或许因为他是厨子吧，他感觉到近乎饿的情绪。<br/>“——既然说要测评，那来和真的比一比哪个更好吧。”索隆褪下自己的裤子，无视山治刚高潮过无力的几下反抗，把那些性爱玩具统统扫下桌也取出他的身体，让他跪在矮桌边扶着那里摆好姿势。<br/>进入前他假惺惺的，一边用龟头蹭山治收缩的穴口，一边问：“喂卷眉毛，我可以进去么。”<br/>听听这语气，这是请求吗，这是询问吗，这是威胁吧！<br/>不过山治也懒得理他。他摸上对方因忍耐而肌肉隆起的小臂，吻上面暴出的青筋。<br/>“啧！笨蛋……！”<br/>索隆难耐地直接插入到底。前半还因刚才的玩弄进行得很顺利，肉柱的另外半根却因前方已进到未探索过的领域而难再深入。<br/>山治被顶得向前撞，乳头刚好磕在桌面，又痛又爽。<br/>“唔啊……慢一点、慢……”<br/>他这么请求着，身上的那白痴剑士仍一点点退出再向前地冲撞突进。没办法，索隆想，他真的尽力了，这是最大限度了。<br/>直到整根进入时山治前边已经是萎了又重新半勃了。索隆换着角度深深浅浅地找刚才肉壁上的敏感点，一手撑着桌子一手还在照顾对方的阴茎。山治不想叫出声，轻轻咬着面前索隆的手指，舔上边积蓄的老茧，像小狗一样。<br/>索隆终于忍不住掰过他与他接吻，他们嘴唇刚一碰撞就按耐不住地伸出舌头互相舔舐，消耗着彼此此时无法完全发泄出的更多精力。<br/>索隆在山治身体里闯，将他的肉穴开拓成自己的形状。他也摸对方的阴茎、囊袋、腰肢、乳头，亲嘴的间隙还撩起额发亲亲藏在下边的那可爱的卷眉毛。<br/>他们亲吻着达到高潮，感觉唾液中好像有什么感冒病毒一样的东西在两人间传播循环，不停歇。</p><p>第二天，索隆在山治的主页看到那篇小玩具测评。总的来说还是蛮学术的，从各方面描述了一下自己主观的体验和感受。<br/>就是索隆看得挺受不了。他想到这家伙被自己弄得高潮连连时还琢磨着这些文绉绉的用词就觉得恶寒，都忍不住撇嘴做出嫌弃的表情。<br/>他直接把小论文拉到底，定睛一看，最后一句写着：<br/>好的接吻的感觉还是很不错的，能让性爱的快感直接提升一个档次。有条件的LADY们可以多多尝试。<br/>哈！索隆又把嘴角拉回来，呲着牙笑了。<br/>这倒还差不多么！</p><p>几十字小品后续：<br/>傍晚山治这条推文被疯转，转发全是男同性恋在说：真材实干的好博主，码惹。不过已经知道你有男人做爱了，下次就别再秀了靴靴！<br/>山治气得跑上楼狂拍索隆家大门：“事情怎么会这样！我想看小姐们的反馈而不是这些熊男的谢谢啊！”<br/>“别问我啊！我哪知道！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>